Encuentro
by Spencer16
Summary: Cuando la ve aparecer y su corazón comienza a latir como si no hubiese mañana, sabe que ni siquiera invocar sus mejores recuerdos de estos dos años en la Patrulla Condenada podrán salvarlo del inmenso deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos.


**¿De dónde surgió esto? De un ataque inesperado de mi musa a las 3:05 de mañana y de estar leyendo la teoría de que Raven después de la separación de los Titanes se fue a Rusia. Inicialmente iba a ser un RaeRob, o un Red X-Raven, pero bueno… mi musa ha escrito que es con Chico Bestia y yo no voy a llevarle la contraria (Tengo miedo de que deje de aparecer)**

**Espero que lo disfruten porque me ha dado insomnio por ella.**

**Teen Titans no es mío y tengo demasiado sueño para escribir más.**

* * *

Cuando la ve aparecer y su corazón comienza a latir como si no hubiese mañana, sabe que ni siquiera invocar sus mejores recuerdos de estos dos años en la Patrulla Condenada podrán salvarlo del inmenso deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Sopla aire entre sus manos y las frota entre sí. Le habían advertido que esa época en el año era especialmente fría en Rusia, pero el solo deseo de verle había inhibido cualquier precaución lógica que pudiera tener en cuanto a esa y cualquiera de las cosas que no se viera referida a su imagen, porque era plenamente consciente de que no importaba si ella venía con una túnica de monje arrastrándose en el suelo o cubierta de lodo, se vería increíble e inhumanamente perfecta y él deseaba estar a su altura.

Se sorprende de lo largo que esta su cabello-teniendo en cuenta que desde su época de titanes insistía en mantenerlo corto-pero lejos de alejarle de la imagen idolatrada que tenía, eso solo hace que sus dedos cosquilleen, no por el frío, sino por los deseos de enredarse en él mientras sus labios se apoderan de los suyos. Luego analiza su forma de vestir, elegante y sobria, con un abrigo largo de color negro, unos pantalones sencillos y unos zapatos cómodos. "Le quedaba mejor el leotardo" piensa con una sonrisa picando por formarse en su boca, aunque solo sea tal vez por el hecho de que con aquellos pantalones no podrá fingir un accidente que implique tocar la suave y tersa piel de sus piernas como bien podía fingirla con el leotardo.

¡Le traía tantos recuerdos gratos aquel leotardo!...

Entonces se reprende por dejar sus sentimientos tan a rienda suelta. Se estremece cuando su mente le sugiere que le ella le ha olvidado y con aquella reunión solo pretendía reanudar sus viejos lazos de amistad, pero se siente similar a una gelatina cuando la imagen de la chica se recrea en su mente con alguno de los guapos chicos que pasan por allí, altos, rubios, blancos y _normales_ en situaciones en las que piensa, solo él y ella deberían ser protagonistas.

-¿Garfield?-pregunta ella con una ligera sonrisa burlona moviendo los dedos frente a su cara-¿Estás aquí?

-Sí…creo-despeja su mente agitando su cabeza y le da una sonrisa de la que luego se arrepiente por creer infantil

-No has cambiado un ápice-niega ella haciéndole un gesto al mesero, por el tono en que lo dice no puede averiguar si es eso bueno o malo

La ve quitarse los guantes y dejarlos a un lado de la mesa con un movimiento rápido y llevar sus delgadas y pálidas manos a su boca para soplar aire caliente en ellas y luego frotarlas como él lo había hecho hacía solo un par de minutos, pero el gesto se veía más como una costumbre que como si fuese realmente necesario. Ella alza la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos mirándole y un sonrojo se extiende por sus mejillas. Agradece que ella vuelva a llamar al mesero y esto ocultara su sonrojo, sin saber que también ocultaba el de la chica frente a él.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No es así?-comenta ella volviéndolo a ver de nuevo, su atención se dirige a sus manos, que frota con insistencia contra su pantalón para deshacer el sudor que parecía pegado a sus manos y maldice por aquel gesto de nerviosismo-Espero que no te afecte mucho el cambio de clima. Oí que estabas en California y comparado el clima aquí es algo… inclemente

Agradece la intervención del mesero al traerles la carta que le evita pasar por la pena de admitir que después de su separación, jamás se preocupó por volver a saber de ella. Se siente como un estúpido, desleal y sobre todo mal… _amigo_.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí-se ve obligado a confesar luego de un tiempo de analizar los jeroglíficos en la carta, rasca nerviosamente su nuca y le mira avergonzado-¿Crees poder traducirme? No quiero pedir nada que contenga carne, ya sabes, soy…

-Vegetariano… Garfield, han pasado dos años, no dos siglos-completa ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa y arrebatándole el menú de las manos-Créeme, es difícil olvidar las guerras "Carne-tofú" en las mañanas de la torre

Le mira embelesado mientras ella le entrega las cartas al mesero y en lo que se oye como un perfectamente fluido ruso hace su pedido. Nota en sus gestos y en su mirada que algo importante ha cambiado los dos años que estuvo sin saber de ella, pero cuando esta por concentrarse en averiguarlo, ella vuelve su atención a él.

-Antes de hablar del asunto por el que te llame, quiero saber sobre ti-pone su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y le mira con el mismo interés con que en antaño leía sus libros en la azotea-Han pasado dos años ¿Sabes? Y lo único que he podido saber sobre ti… sobre ustedes es lo que leo u ocasionalmente me cuentan las personas que les ven… Dime, ¿Es la vida de héroe tan buena como la imaginaste?

Y aunque su tono perfectamente monótono intenta y cubre totalmente las demás emociones, no por nada fue su amigo y _más que su amigo. _Hay acusación y dolor en esa pregunta. La recibe con el mismo dolor aderezado con culpa mientras resuenan en su cabeza los dolorosos gritos que le dirigió la última vez que le vio. Le cuesta toda su fuerza de voluntad tragarse las lágrimas y las ganas de tirarse a sus pies admitiendo su equivocación para contestar:

-La Patrulla me recibió de vuelta bastante bien-responde viendo en su ceño fruncido la acusación por evadir la pregunta, pero antes de que ella logre materializar su inconformidad continúa-: Tal vez es algo agotador, pero siempre me ha gustado patear traseros…Creo que lo recuerdas

Continua contándole viejas anécdotas que saca al azar para luego dirigir el tema en lo que le parece una increíble estrategia para alejar la conversación de sí, a Nightwing en sus viajes con Batman y a Cyborg, trabajando con Wendy y Marvin, de los cuales, al preguntar si les recuerda, Raven le responde con un "¿Cómo olvidar a ese par de diablillos?" y aunque no lo puede asegurar, hay una sonrisa de añoranza mientras lo dice.

El mesero trae dos platos y un par de bebidas que a simple vista parecen sacados de un basurero pero-comprueba con satisfacción-son vegetarianos e increíblemente buenos.

Comen en silencio y algo se retuerce en su estómago cuando ve que han terminado y Raven no ha traído aún a colación el tema por el cual le hizo venir con urgencia. Recordando lo directa que era mientras estuvieron juntos, teme que el tema sea realmente grave pero se mantiene en silencio esperando que ella misma sea quien lo enfrente.

Salen del lugar después de que ella pagase ("Les ofenderías con tu dinero americano" le dio como excusa cuando intento pagar) a caminar hacía un parque que sugiere ella, mejor conocedora de la ciudad.

Cuando después de que tres de sus intentos de conversación banal vieran el fracaso nota que Raven no parecía hallar el cómo empezar y decide enfrentar el asunto por sí mismo

-Así que… Me gustaría que esto fuera un encuentro entre amigos que casualmente se encuentran, pero estoy aquí porque recibí una llamada especialmente urgente tuya para que viniera a verte y… quisiera saber porque casi tengo un ataque cardiaco y robo un avión para comprobar que estuvieses bien

-¿Has sabido algo de Starfire?-pregunta suavemente como quien habla del clima

Hace una mueca. ¿Realmente ella esperaba que confesara que temiendo que las heridas fuesen muy recientes había evitado saber de todo lo que estuviera implicado con los titanes y que sus últimas conversaciones con Cyborg y Nightwing habían tenido lugar hacía meses, no por voluntad propia valía aclarar?

Niega con la cabeza renuente

-Hace un par de semanas…

Comienza con voz suave y cautelosa, pero es repentinamente interrumpida por una bola de nieve estrellándose en su cara.

Casi por inercia se aparta de un salto y verifica que no haya ninguna fuente de agua significativa cerca. Ruega por los pobres implicados mientras ve a la chica quitarse la nieve de la cara con parsimonia mientras busca a los culpables. A la vez sus ojos le hacen notar el detalle de que la chica se ha sonrojado por el frío de la nieve y la sorpresa del ataque, hecho que sumado a una ligera sonrisa vengativa formada en sus labios, le hace ver aún más joven y atractiva.

Hay un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos violáceos de la chica cuando encuentra a un par de pilluelos tratando inútilmente de esconderse de su exhaustiva búsqueda tras un par de árboles marchitos. Entonces, mientras se pregunta si tendrá que ser él quien le capturare por asesinato de menores de edad, observa con enorme sorpresa que la magia de la joven, en lugar de ser dirigida a los pobres culpables, se dirige al suelo e inicia un implacable ataque de bolas de nieve dejando enterrados a los dos chicos, que al verse atrapados, rieron y le hicieron una seña de saludo que su ex compañera responde con la misma naturalidad.

Debe haberse quedado mirando con incredulidad el lugar de los hechos por demasiado tiempo-con la mandíbula abierta casi hasta el suelo se teme-porque la chica deja de sonreír y con un peligroso ceño fruncido le pregunta-¿Qué tanto miras?

-Nada, nada-responde como un niño a quien pillan en una travesura-Me decías algo de Starfire

Su expresión volvió a ser neutral mientras reanuda su caminata

-Hace unas semanas-relata-Uno de los consejeros de Tamaran me contacto en nombre de su princesa. Starfire extrañaba nuestra compañía y vivir en la Tierra con nuestras "extrañas" costumbres. Iniciamos una especie de citas para contarnos lo que sucedía aquí y allá y una cosa llevo a la otra. Starfire me contacto hace poco más de una semana para anunciarme su _gloriosa_ idea. Quiere venir a pasar unos días y me delego para convocar en su nombre una reunión de los antiguos titanes. Intente convencerla y decirle que tal vez no todos querríamos ir pero… sabes cómo es Starfire

-Así que…-le incita a continuar cuando ella deja de hablar

-Así que comencé a entrar en contacto con los demás titanes, Cyborg aceptó casi inmediatamente, me costó lo mío convencer a Nightwing y bueno tú…-le mira acusadoramente-Eres el único que falta porque al parecer estás demasiado ocupado como para responder a mis llamadas

Mira sus pies como si fueran increíblemente interesantes mientras recuerda con cierta culpabilidad como había borrado las video llamadas y correos que recibía de una dirección encriptada por temor a que fueran algún tipo de virus.

-¿Dónde sería exactamente esa reunión?

-La torre sigue exactamente como la dejamos, Cyborg prometió darle los últimos toques y tenerla lista para cuando vayamos

-Pues… cuenta conmigo

-¿No… No interferirá con tu trabajo como héroe en la Patrulla?

Estaba a punto de confesarle que cada día recordaba más las razones que le habían obligado a dejar la Patrulla, que últimamente para lo único que trabajaban juntos era para luchar contra los villanos, que no pasaba un día sin que peleara por algo con algún miembro del equipo y que estaba pensando en convertirse en héroe en solitario pero siendo tan orgulloso como nunca pensó ser, pensando en que le daría un punto al confesarle que la vida de un héroe era por mucho diferente a la idealizada historieta que se realizaba en su mente, niega con la cabeza.

-No creo que les importe

-Oh, pues…genial… Eso sería todo entonces -ella le da una pequeña sonrisa-Tengo algunas cosas por hacer aquí antes de irme y… espero que no te moleste tomar un taxi

Ve el mensaje como si estuviera brillando encima de su cabeza_ "No me gustan las despedidas, pero tengo que tener alguna excusa para irme porque estar en tu compañía aún duele"._ Mientras la ve alejarse por la dirección contraria a por donde habían venido se pregunta cómo puede verlo tan claro hasta que recuerda que es porque el mismo mensaje que ronda en su cabeza desde que comenzaron a hablar.

Se da la vuelta intentando recordar donde estaba su hotel cuando algo desconocido toma posesión de su cuerpo. Se vuelve y ubica una mancha morada entre la nieve blanca.

-¡Rae!-grita y corre a todo lo que le dan sus piernas para alcanzarla cuando le ve detenerse

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta ella dándose la vuelta

La estrecha entre sus brazos y la atrae hasta que puede sentir su cabello entre sus dedos y haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla y su aroma envolviéndole hasta lo más profundo del ser.

-¡Te extrañe tanto!-exclamó dichoso

-Yo también pero no entiendo porque…

Antes de que pueda decirle más, la toma por la barbilla e inclinándose-los entrenamientos de los últimos dos años habían impulsado su crecimiento-toma sus labios entre los suyos intentando trasmitir en aquel beso todo el llanto y sufrimiento que ha tenido al saberla tan lejos de sí.

Cuando cree que no se ve correspondido y su mente retoma las imágenes de Raven con alguno de los guapos jóvenes rusos que había visto, los labios de la chica se mueven temerosos contra los suyos y luego, con más determinación, sus manos se unen tras su nuca, profundizando el beso.

-No puedo hacer esto-dijo ella separándose al tiempo que él pasa de creer estar en el paraíso a tener la certeza de estar en el infierno.

Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y sus ojos aguados eran una combinación que su cerebro, aun intentando superar todas las cosas que había removido ese beso y que creía por muertas, no era capaz de interpretar.

-¿Qué…?-intenta expresar su confusión sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras

-Washington, hace dos años ¿Lo recuerdas?-ella le mira con dolor-Porque para mí es un recuerdo grabado a fuego

Se da vuelta y desaparece sin decirle más. Sabe que sería inútil buscarle si ella no quería ser encontrada, así que hace lo más plausible en su situación. Se deja caer en uno de los árboles cercanos, entierra su cara entre sus manos y se deja caer contra sus muslos.

_-¡Terra me hubiera apoyado!_

_-¡Obviamente no soy Terra!_

_-¡Obviamente!-ironizo él-¡Terra nunca tuvo miedo de probar cosas nuevas!_

_-¡Esto no es nuevo para mí!-gruñó ella-¿Ver cómo defiendes a Terra a capa y espada? Por Azar Garfield, no tienes que ser tan evidente_

_-¡Terra me hubiera defendido también, si Terra estuviera aquí, no estaríamos en esta tonta discusión!_

_-¿Acaso necesitas lentes? ¡Fue a mí a quien me pediste acompañarte en tu viaje! Aunque ahora dudo de tus razones, ¿Me querías aquí porque me querías o simplemente querías viajar sin tener que pagar por ello?_

…_.._

_-Eres un idiota_

_El tono de voz de la chica no dejaba entrever más que un leve enojo, pero las cosas volando y estallando a su alrededor le decían que tras ese tono había mucho más que enojo: decepción, tristeza, rabia… No quería que ella se sintiera así pero se sentía tan… todo era tan confuso_

_-No, si no quieres apoyarme, no sé por qué demonios sigues aquí-señalo la puerta aun sabiendo que sus palabras y acciones no hacían más que echar leña al fuego pero con el fuerte presentimiento de que ella sería incapaz de abandonarlo_

…_._

_-¿Vas a echar dos años de relación por la borda por tus deseos egoístas?-le preguntó mientras le veía abrir la maleta para que la ropa, cubierta de un aura negra, entrara y se organizara allí_

_-¿Deseos egoístas?-siseó ella sin volver a verlo-No soy yo quien está obligando a decidir al otro entre una vida que no quiere y su relación_

_-Tenemos poderes-señalo con un tono que sabía sonaba irritable y arrogante-¿Por qué deberíamos si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de una vida normal?_

_-Porque después de años de estar preocupada por la inminente venida de mi padre, de hacer daño a los demás y estar preocupada por el bienestar de los que me rodean… quiero algo de tiempo para mí, para explorar todo aquello que me prohibí por tanto tiempo, pero es algo que tu obviamente no entiendes-la chica cerró su maleta aun sin mirarle_

_-Terra hubiese…_

_-Ya he escuchado el discurso sobre la maravillosa Terra-por fin volvió a mirarle a los ojos y sintió que toda su ira desaparecía cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos-Pero no te preocupes, me iré ahora mismo, puedes llamarle, seguro que ella te seguirá como un perrito faldero a todo lo que decidas_

_-Rae, yo no quise…_

_-Quisiste decir todo lo que dijiste Garfield-ella abría la puerta con lentitud, esperaba que la detuviera, pero solo se dio cuenta de eso cuando ella ya no estaba allí-No olvides la empatía de mis poderes_

Se golpea contra el tronco del árbol para detener el flujo de recuerdos. Había sido un idiota. Un idiota con mayúsculas que seguramente estaría mejor de haberla escuchado.

Se levanta como si en lugar de columna tuviese un resorte. ¡La reunión! ¡Bendita fuera Starfire! Raven le haría sudar sangre, pero lograría que le perdonara sus estupideces aunque tuviese que morir en el intento y cuando lo lograra, se multiplicaría de ser necesario para recuperar todo el tiempo que estúpidamente había perdido.

Sí, aquel día en Moscú no sería el último que probaría los dulces labios de la joven. No, por el contrario sería un día cuyo recuerdo le traería el tormento de estar lejos de ella. Un tormento que se aseguraría nunca, jamás, nada ni nadie lograría que repitiera.

* * *

**He publicado dos historia RxCB y eso es una increíble hazaña para mí. Aun así, no es mi pareja favorita y como parece que esta semana estoy bastante inspirada, intentaré que la próxima tenga a Robin o Red X, que son personalmente mis favoritos. **

**Nunca antes había escrito en este tiempo y tengo bastante sueño así que si encuentran algún lugar donde los tiempos se vean mal estructurados, pueden decírmelo y lo corregiré lo antes posible (Lo cual me recuerda que necesito un Beta, ¡inscripciones abiertas!). ¿Qué más decir? Eh, que adoro a las personas que han dejado reviews en las historias que republique hace poco (Vaya si me han hecho reír y subido el ánimo), en especial en Hermana, porque realmente creí que alguien me mataría o enviaría amenazas y afortunadamente (para mí) eso no ha pasado y por el contrario, ha sido hasta bien recibido.**

**Eh, demasiada pereza y sueño para escribir algo más. Si alguien recuerda que más quería decir, también puede dejarlo en un review.**


End file.
